Friends with Benefits
by GR4YS
Summary: Hinata and Naruto have been friends for a long time, but suddenly they are starting to feel feelings for each other. Will they accept it or will they not? Will Narutos Past get in the way of their relationship?
1. Friends with Benefits Chapter 1

Friends with _**Benefits**_? - Chapter 1-

Naruto looked at his clock. 7 a.m.

"Crap, if I don't hurry, then I'll be late!"

He rapidly put on his jacket and ran outside with some toast still in his mouth. Sure enough, when he arrived at the bus stop for the local students in the area, was his best friend, Hinata.

"G'mornin' Naruto!"

"Oh, hey, morning how was last night?"

"Huh? What do you mean?

"The movie! Duh! Did you get ta' see it?"

"Oh, god, yeah it was funny as crap! Can I bring it to ya' tomorrow? I forgot it at home"

"It's fine". Naruto pats Hinata on the head very condescendingly, "As long as you liked it".

Hinata turns toward the bus coming through the opposite direction and they all step in.

*ON THE BUS*

Naruto, "Did you get to look up the person I told you about on YouTube the other day?"

"Oh, yeah, he did retro game reviews while cursing a lot right, what was his name?..."  
"AVGN"  
"That's it! But check this out"

Hinata opens up her backpack and takes out a Naruto manga.

"Wow! What number is this?"  
"52"

"That's a lot of money you've spent on all these mangas, huh?

"Yeah, I have 'em all"

"Someone's an Otaku!"

"Pshaw! At least im not writing ridiculous NaruHina stories on !"

"No one does that!"

*AT SCHOOL* (First Block)

Hidaki, "Wow, Chi was sooo cute yesterday!"

Oops sorry I forgot this was about _Naruto_. (Maybe Next time).

Naruto, "Aghhhh… Algebra II sucks!"

Hinata, "If you'd just pay a bit of attention you'd get it!"

Naruto, "I don't know, I just daze off like Hidaki".

"And you call _**me**_ an Otaku!"

Teacher, "Now that you two have each others attention, why don't you work together to solve problem 52 on page 769?"  
Naruto/Hinata, "Yes Ma'am".

*Free time*

Naruto, "Can I ask you a question?"

Hinata, "Shoot".

Naruto, "Have you ever, well… liked someone?"

Hinata looks at him startlingly and says, "Huh? Where'd that come from?"

Naruto, "Uh, forget you don't have to answer or anything. Just forget everything I just said".

"No, its okay, I hate to see you so flustered".

Naruto looks into her eyes with a sense of wonder. She looks down at the ground and blushes lightly.

"Well, yeah, I guess you can say that".

Naruto, "Really?"

"Yeah, what about you do you have someone you like?"

"Uh, yeah …I suppose _so_".

Naruto opens up his back pack and took out a small cheap, portable version of snakes and ladders.

Hinata, "Even though school is very hard, especially with EOC testing coming up, these really are the times we will remember." She smiles very lightly.

Naruto looks down quickly, he just realized how pretty she really was.

*Second Block*

Kakashi-Sensei, "Okay class, today I won't be doing anything and neither will you. I have got to look up routines for the drill team so im sure as hell not doing any work, so just chillax for the rest of this block".

Naruto, "Hey Hinata?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna race with me?"  
"Huh? Race?".  
"Rubik's Cubes".  
"Oh, then sure, let me get mine out", she then takes hers out. She is pretty quick but is nothing compared to how fast Naruto is. His record is 40 seconds; Hinata's record is 1 minute and 52 seconds.

Naruto looks at her because an eye lash of hers was on her cheek.

Naruto, "Hold on a second would ya?"  
He reaches his hand out to her face, she gently blushes and he pulls the eye lash off her cheek.

Naruto, "Did you know if you wish something with an eyelash in your hand, your dream will come true?"

Hinata, "OooOh rRrReEalLy?" she says shyly. *Badump*

Naruto, "Yeah, it's true".

*Blush*

*3rd block*

Naruto, "Too bad Hinata doesn't have 3rd or 4th block with me, (At least I can see her at lunch)".

Sasuke, "How are you doing man?"

Naruto, "Oh I'm fine".

"Reeeealy? Cause you were camping yesterday in COD!"

"Wuh? That's what it's called?"

"Yeah! YOU NOOB!"

They both laugh.

*Lunch*

Naruto, "HEY Sasuke! Why don't you sit here for today?"

Sasuke, "You don't mind Hinata?"

Hinata, "Nah, its okay"

Naruto, "Hey did you check out the new episode of two best friends play on Machinima?"  
Sasuke, "Oh yes, its was funny! Persona right?"

Naruto, "Yeah. Do you watch and AVGN videos?"  
Sasuke, "I've seen a few like 'Plumbers don't wear ties, Game Glitches, Zelda 2, and some others."

And Naruto and Sasuke talk to each other for a while leaving Hinata behind in the conversation.

Sasuke, "I'm gonna throw away my plate now, and I'm gonna buy some ice cream".

Naruto turns the other direction where Hinata is and looks her in the eye.

Naruto, "Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself right now".

Hinata turns the other way facing the other wall while Naruto still looks at her. She is blushing lightly.

Naruto, "Please tell me, I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything!" Naruto then smiles reassuringly while holding on to her shoulder.

Hinata looks him in the eye and gets closer.

Hinata, "The thing is, is…I just want you all to myself". *Badump*

Naruto, "Huh?". *Badump*

Then Sasuke pats them both on the back and they get scared.

Sasuke, "Awful close for comfort, wouldn't you agree?"  
Naruto (Scratching the back of his head), "Ha…ha…ha". He laughs nervously.

*After Lunch*

Hinata, "Can we meet up somewhere after school?"

Naruto, "Sure, where do you wanna go?"  
Hinata looks for a moment and says, "How about my place?"  
Naruto, "Uh, sure, see ya then"

End of Chapter 1 of "Friends with Benefits".

*Note I own none of these characters. The story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto. Please support Shonen Jump.

Thank you for reading!* :3

If you have a creative idea you want to see, then PM me that idea!


	2. Friends with Benefits Chapter 2

Friends with _**Benefits**_? - Chapter 2-

*At Hinata's House*

Naruto, "Its been a while since I've been to your house! Its changed soo much!"

"Yeah, it seems that **every** spring we get a new theme to our house. This year its light coffee"

"Wow, it's really pretty! Let's check out your room"

"Just wait a second"

Hinata then starts putting away some of the stuff in her room including mangas, Otaku Magazines, Video games, and other stuff.

Naruto, "Well well!" Naruto picks a manga from her collection to see it's a yaoi.

Hinata, "That's sort of personal, don't cha think?"

"What is this… oh it's some NaruSasu. Haha!"

Hinata turns her head the other direction and blushes lightly.

"Sorry… I didn't mean for you to…"  
"Its fine, I've read a few, it may not be my cup of tea but its _okay_."

"Well, do you have the new Elder Scrolls game?"  
"Course I do! I'm not going to _wait_ a chance like _this_ one out!"

"Let's Play it!"  
So they play it for a while and Hinata decides its time to eat.

Hinata, "Naruto are you hungry?"

"Huh? Nah I am okay" Then his stomach growls loudly.

Hinata, "I think your stomach disagrees"  
Naruto then rubs the back of his neck and smiles. They both laugh and smile at each other. *Badump*

*At the kitchen*

Hinata, "What would you like to eat?"

Naruto, "Well, what can you make?"  
"I can make anything, I've learned a lot from my mom, she is a great cook".

"I would guess so! I remember during middle school she would bring some rice balls over as a snack and they would be gone as soon as she put them out!"

"Well, how about I make some Mujaddara?"

"Really? Wow thanks Hinata!"

"No problem! Do you want it to be garnished with onions?"  
"That'd be great!"

During the cooking process Naruto helps with picking the ingredients and the measurements. He and Hinata talk together.

Naruto, "Wow! That smells delicious!"

Hinata, "Really? Why don't you try it?"

Hinata takes a small spoon full and Naruto takes a sip of it.

Naruto, "It is really good! You're such a great cook Hinata!"

Hinata, "You really think so?"

"Yes! It's awesome! You'd make such a good wife"

It's silent for a moment when Hinata and Naruto both, almost incognito and relentlessly skip a beat.

In Naruto's head, "(Damn, where'd that come from? I made it awkward)". *badump*

Hinata's head, "(Does he really think so? OMG!)" *badump*

Hinata, "It's almost done, w-why don't you go ahead and set up the table for us to eat?"  
Naruto, "Okay".

As Naruto sets the plates down, Hinata takes off her apron, outs the food onto separate serving dishes and washes her hands.

Naruto, "Wow, everything looks so fancy!"

Hinata, "Really? I thought it wasn't enough."  
Naruto, "No, no it's fine"

Hinata, "Well, why don't we eat already?"

Then they both smile and get down to eating.

Naruto, "Seriously Hinata, you really outdid yourself, the food is great!"

Hinata, "Thanks".

She smiles lightly while tilting her head in a very animeish way and Naruto blushes lightly, and looks down at his food and eats some more. *Badump*

Naruto, "By the way, where are you're parents?"

Hinata, "Im not sure, I think their gone. Either that or the creator of this story isn't fond of adults in romances cause they are a drag".

Naruto, "Probably the second option".

Hinata, "Hey can you pass the rice please?"

Naruto, "Sure".

So they eat and pass the time together as friends talking about anything they want to. But running through the mind of both of them it is possible that they both might have some feelings for the other.

Naruto, "What do you want to do after eating?"  
Hinata, "Maybe… lets see a movie".  
"Cool, which one?"  
"The Notebook".

"Really? I didn't know you liked romances?"  
"One from now and then is okay".

"Okay, but after this we have to see a manly movie like… the Butterfly Effect"

*In the Living Room*

Hinata, "Yay! I can wait to see this movie with you!"  
Naruto, "Why? You really like this movie don't you?"  
"Its one of my favorite movies ever!"

As they watch the movie together with a tub of popcorn on a couch Naruto pretends to yawn putting his arm over her body on her side of the couch.

Hinata notices and snuggles herself onto him more as she maintains her eyes on the movie *Badump*. Naruto rests his head on hers and they watch the movie.

During on of the kissing scenes Naruto grabs Hinata by the shoulders and looks at her and hugs her strongly, he notices how small and fragile her body is.

Hinata, "What are you doing?"  
Naruto, "I can't stand it, I… I think im falling for you Hinata". *Badump*

Hinata, "…You don't have to be nice, it's okay".

Naruto, "NO! I am serious! We have been friends since infancy but I never noticed how _pretty_ you are until recently".

Hinata, "I… I am falling for you too. But I don't want our friendship to end. I still want to be friends with you like always."*Badump*  
Naruto, "We still _will_ be friends. Just friends with _benefits_".*Badump*

Hinata, "P-Please, just kiss me". *Badump, Badump*

Naruto puts her back against the couch and he goes for the kiss. They are intimately in love with each other.

After a few seconds he goes off her lips and he kisses her on the forehead then on the neck, again and again on the neck. Hinata blushes red and so does he. Hinata pulls back his shirt in a very sexy, gratifying way. Naruto reaches his hand down to her right leg and puts them on him.

Hinata, "Wait Naruto, don't you think this is too fast?"

Naruto, "I think we've been calling this for a while now."

Then they kiss again and he lets her down on the couch and he feels her hair and smiles.

Naruto, "You're so beautiful, I don't know how I noticed till just now."

Hinata, "Naruto…"  
Naruto puts his finger on her lips.

Naruto, "Shhh, esto es mi noche".

He precedes the button down her shirt and he takes off his shirt at the same time.

*Next Morning at the Bus Stop*

Naruto, "Good morning", he says while waving.

Hinata, "Good morning Naruto." She smiles and looks at him.

They both blush together and she puts her fingers on her lips remembering about the other day.

Naruto, "Are you thinking about the last night?"

Hinata, "Is it _that_ obvious?"  
Naruto, "Do you wanna kiss?"  
Hinata, "Uh… y-yeah".

Hinata closes her eyes and puckers up but Naruto pats her head and kisses her cheek.

Naruto, "That's just for now".

Hinatas heart jumps. *Badump*.

*On the Bus*

Naruto wraps holds onto her body and looks at her with the deepest of appreciation and admiration.

Hinata, "What will we tell everyone?"  
Naruto, "Nothing, we're still friends, just with benefits."

Hinata, "Does that mean we are almost like boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
"Do you want to be?"  
"Im not sure, I do have feelings for you but… but I really love our friendship too".

"Then let's just wait and see how things turn out, kay?"

"Yeah". Hinata then holds onto Narutos hand and puts it on her heart and smiles with her eyes closed. *Badump, Badump, Badump, Badump, Badump…*

Hinatas thoughts, "(I hope he can feel my heartbeat, to see how fast its racing, to see how much I do like him)". *Badump, Badump, Badump*

Narutos thoughts, "(Her hearts beating really fast)". *Badump, Badump, Badump, Badump…*

*At School* (First Block)

Naruto, "Hey, did you do your homework? I need it."

Hinata, "Sure I did it after, well, you know".

They both blush.

Naruto, "Thanks Hinata." He smiles.

Hinata, "Anytime".

Naruto, "Hey Hinata".

Hinata, "Yeah? What is it?"  
Naruto looks at her for a good while then says, "Nothing, forget it". *Badump*

*Free Time*

Naruto, "Can you come over to my house tomorrow? We should start on that project for the Hunger Games tomorrow".

Hinata, "Oops, I forgot about it totally. Were singing the song together right?"

Naruto, "Yeah, and we've gotta decorate a poster with all the lyrics".

Hinata, "Let's drop by Wal-Mart on our way to your home! That way we can get all the supplies we need to start on this project."

Naruto, "Good idea! In that way we can spend sometime together too!"

Hinata *Badump*, "It's a date then".

Naruto- *Badump*.

End of Chapter 2 of "Friends with Benefits".

*Note I own none of these characters. The story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto. Please support Shonen Jump.

Thank you for reading!* :3

If you have a creative idea you want to see, then PM me that idea!


	3. Friends with Benefits Chapter 3

Friends with _**Benefits**_? - Chapter 3-

*At Wal-Mart*

Naruto, "We are here!"

Hinata, "Cool! What do you wanna check out first?"  
"Maybe the games then the toys and then…"  
Hinata is looking like something is bothering her. Naruto has been her friend for years, he can tell these signals from the bat.

Naruto, "Are you okay? You look troubled".

Hinata, "No, its fine! Everything is ay-okay!"

She then pulls out her hand and reaches for his and they hold hands.

Naruto, "Well, let's check out the toys first".

*In the Toy Section*

Naruto, "Hey, check out the new Beyblades!"

Hinata, "Oh man! They are so cool. I don't have that one".

Hinata points at a red one with thunder highlights on it.

Naruto, "Well, now you do".

Naruto then grabs it and puts it in his mini cart.

Hinata, "Thank you sooo much" *Badump, Badump*

Naruto, "Don't worry. This is your present now, but later today you're my present".

Naruto winks, then smiles devilishly at her.

Hinata- *Badump, Badump, Badump, Badump…*

Naruto, "The original seasons were the best, this new series blows!"  
Hinata, "I agree. It's always like that though".

Naruto, "Certainly, it was that way for a lot of stuff like Pokémon and Digimon and even Bakugan".

Hinata holds onto his right arm with her left arm. They both couldn't be happier.

*At Video Game Section*

Naruto, "One thing that really sucks about Wal-Mart is that the game prices are just absurd, I mean look at this, 50$ for Black Ops!"

Hinata, "Theirs a Game Stop right next to it, why don't we just visit that after we are done here?"  
Naruto, "Good idea!"

Hinata, "I'm full of them!"

They both smile.

*At Arts and Crafts Center*

Naruto, "Let's get our stuff now so we can catch up to GameStop before it closes!"

They both decide on the colors and Naruto pays.

*At GameStop*

Naruto, "Thank god we are here! Wal-Mart was bumming me out!"

Hinata, "I'm sorry…"  
Naruto, "NO, no, it wasn't you, it was the anti-otaku feeling I get their, like we aren't welcome".

*Later*

Naruto, "I can't decide, should I get the new Gears of War or Final Fantasy game?"

Hinata, "That's tough. I think you should get the new Final Fantasy, the graphics look great!"

Naruto, "Do you want something?"

Hinata, "I am okay, don't worry."

Hinata does her troubled face again.

Naruto, "Their it is again, I don't like it when you do that face, I am concerned. Tell me what is going on?"

Hinata looks the other way and says, "Its nothing, really."

Naruto then grabs her head and forces her to look him into his eyes.

Naruto, "Just tell me".

Hinata, "Well, earlier today Sasuke asked me out and, well I told him I'd give him an answer afterwards."

Naruto, "Huh? He asked you out?"

Hinata, "Yeah".

Naruto, "And you don't know what to do? Am I right?"  
Hinata, "Right".

Naruto, "Tell him… that your mine."

Naruto then puts his hand on her right cheek and kisses her on the forehead.

Hinata- *Badump, Badump, Badump, Badump…*

*At Narutos Home*

Both Naruto and Hinata are sitting on the floor Indian style and

Naruto, "Phew! I'm glad were done with all that crap!"

Hinata, "Yeah, definitely, that was a lot of work, designing that poster and all, but we got it done!"

Naruto then puts his face up on Hinata's to where their noses are touching, and puts his hand on her back gravitating her body towards his.

Naruto, "We did such a good job. Now I hope we can do another good job. Maybe you can do a few different types of jobs for me" *Badump*

Naruto lays her on her bed and he opens her legs and he is between them.

Hinata, "…Oh, Naruto…" *Badump*

Naruto later massages her body with his hands from her belly button to her chest.

Naruto, "Lets make magic happen baby."

He kisses her on the cheek and then he takes off his belt.

Naruto, "I've been a bad boy today." He smiles.  
Hinata, "You deserve to be… punished".

He takes off her shirt as slowly as possible and he kisses her.

Hinata, "Take me…"

His hands run down her back and he grabs her butt.

*The Next Morning* (At the Bus Stop)

Naruto, "*_Yawn*_, I don't see Hinata here, I wonder if she is okay from the other day. I hope I wasn't _too_ rough on her".

Narutos phone, "Ding-dong, ding-dong, ding"

Naruto answers his phone.

Naruto, "Hello?"

Hinata is one who called him.

Hinata, "Um, Naruto, I'm not going to be in school today."

Naruto, "Why?"

"Well, I can't…."

"Cant what?"  
Hinata, "I can't… walk straight" *Badump*

Narutos head, "(Oh my freaking god, don't tell me, did _**I**_ do that to her?"

Hinata, "In the morning I fell of my bed and my leg hurts too much now to be walking around on it, so I'm taking the day off. Tell Sakura I said hi!"  
Naruto, "_**Phew**_… Sure, I'll tell her. Hey Hinata…"

Hinata, "Yes, what is it?"

Naruto, "I… love you". *Badump, Badump*

Hinata, "Uh, I…love you too". *Badump, Badump, Badump*

Narutos phone, "beep". Both she and he hung up.

Naruto, "I'll visit her after school, that will cheer her up for sure!"

*3rd block*

I hope Hinata is okay.

Sasuke then appears and taps his back which scares Naruto cause he was deep in thought.

Sasuke, "You okay man?"

Naruto, "I'm fine".

Sasuke, "Where's Hinata? I didn't see her in the morning like I usually do."

"She is having some problems walking this morning".

Sasuke then laughs hysterically.

Sasuke, "HAHAHAHA! Did you bang her that hard?"

Naruto, "No! I…. well she fell off the bed and hurt her foot is what she told me".

"She must really like you".

"Please do me a favor, would you, stop chasing after her. She is my friend and I love her!"

Sasuke, "Look man, until you are boyfriend and girlfriend, I will keep trying to get a date with her. Friend or no friend, Hinata is any mans territory or stomping ground. And my god is she cute or what? We do have history"

Naruto, "Please gimme a break man, don't remind me!"

Sasuke, "Okay, just for now though, after this whiplash I'm back to my older self."

Naruto, "I _love_ her man."  
Sasuke, "You must be pretty serious about her then. Does she love you back?"  
Naruto, "(Well, with all the stuff I've done with her I would guess so), yeah I think so, she even told me she did".

Sasuke, "Then I will back off for a while".

Naruto "Thanks man! I appreciate it!"

Sasuke, "So tell me how it was".  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You know… the sex".

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out!"

"You cock-tease!"

*After school*

Naruto reaches her house knocks on the door, he hears steps in the house and then Hinata opens the house front door.

Hinata, "What are you doing here?"

Naruto, "I was worried so I decided to stop by to see how things were going".

Hinata, "Well, come in".

When he comes inside the home he sees Sasuke sitting their on the couch.

Sasuke, "Well, isn't this a lovely surprise".

Naruto, "Son of a gun, look who's here".

Hinata, "He dropped by for a hello too".

Naruto then goes to his ear and whispers in it.

Naruto, "(I thought I told you to stay off her)

Sasuke, "(Is a simple 'Get Well Soon' too much?"

Naruto, "(You sneaky bastard)".

Sasuke, "(You **know** it).

Hinata, "What did I miss?"

Naruto, "Oh nothing, Sasuke was just leaving, _right _Sasuke?"

Sasuke, "Oh yes, I was, you too have got a lot of catching up to do!"

Hinata, "But it's only been a…"  
Then Sasuke leaves without saying another word.

Naruto, "How are your feet doing?"

Hinata, "Their okay, not as bad as before though, thank god."

Naruto, "I really missed you today"

Hinata, "I missed you too, I was here by myself contemplating your return".

"Really, I wonder why you did that?"

He said this as he walked toward where Hinata was standing.

Hinata, "I was so lonely".

"Its okay, I'm here now, everything's better".

He inched himself to where she was and he kissed her in the mouth passionately.

Naruto, "I know you must be in pain because of your feet. That's why I'm going to take it easy on you today."

Naruto, "I love you so much". *Badump, Badump*

Hinata, "I love you too". *Badump, Badump, Badump*

He kissed her neck and chewed on her ears lightly, she giggled as he did this. They were both red because of how hot they made each other.

*Afterwards*

Naruto, "Would you like to go on a date with me?"  
Hinata, "Where?"

Naruto, "To the Amakawa hotel."

"All by ourselves? In a city like Amakawa?"

"Yeah, that's the beauty, we will have the hotel to ourselves and theirs and arcade room, Jacuzzis in each suite, and even bathing spas for coed!"

"Thank you so much! Of course I'll go!"

He kissed her cheek and touched her butt.

Hinata, "Ahh… Naruto, you know just where to touch me". *Badump, Badump*

Naruto, "I know, how about I do all touching now?" *Badump, Badump, Badump*

They loved each other all night.

End of Chapter 3 of "Friends with Benefits".

*Note I own none of these characters. The story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto. Please support Shonen Jump.

Thank you for reading!* :3

If you have a creative idea you want to see, then PM me that idea!


	4. Friends with Benefits Chapter 4

Friends with _**Benefits?**_ - Chapter 4

*On the Bus ride towards Amakawa*

Hinata, "I'm so excited, I can't stay put!" she says while holding onto Naruto's hand and swaying it back and forth cheerfully.

Naruto, "I am glad. It's nice to see you so happy. It makes me happy".

Hinata then looks at him, Naruto looks at her deeply. She begins to blush when he puts his hand on her warn, red cheek and kisses her on the lips.

Naruto, "I can't wait either till we get to our suite".

Hinata - *Badump, Badump, Badump…*

Naruto then points to the window behind her.

Naruto, "Look! Theirs our destination! The Amakawa Hotel! I can't wait to see you in a bikini!"

Hinata, "Let's hurry up so we can arrive ASAP".

Naruto nods yes.

*In the Hotel Lobby*

Clerk, "Good Evening, what can I help you with?"  
Naruto, "I'd like a suite with a nice view, terrace, and room service with board".

Clerk, "So I see, your planning a big night aren't you?"  
Naruto, "That's the plan!"

Clerk, "How long will you be staying?"  
Naruto, "Let me see…. (Today is Friday) so until this Monday."

Clerk, "That will be 294 dollars and 52 cents".

Naruto then takes out his wallet with several hundreds in it and hands the clerk 3.

Hinata, "My god! How'd you _**get **_all that money?"

Naruto, "I've been saving up for a while".

Hinata's head, "(That means he has been planning this for a while…)" *Badump*

*At Their Suite*

Hinata, "WOW, look at this place! Its huge!" she then pulls the drapes apart to reveal the window with the beautiful view. "Just look at the wonderful view!"  
Naruto, "Haha! You are so adorable when you're excited like this. Just like a child."

Hinata, "**Hey**…"  
Naruto then grabs her arm to pull her forward and holds her tightly.

Naruto, "Please, lets just stay like this for a while".

Hinata, "Naruto…"  
Naruto, "I am so tired. Let's just stay like this…"  
Hinata, "I... love you so much".

Naruto, "I love you too. I just want to have you all to myself so I don't have to worry about Sasuke or any other guy that is interested in you…because….well….b-because your mines, and mines only!"

Hinata's face then turns red because she feels something hard inside of Naruto's pants.

Hinata, "Are you getting… _excited_?"  
Naruto, "Whoops, sorry, these are my allergy medicines."

He then takes the pills out of his pocket.

Hinata and Naruto both laugh loudly together.  
Hinata, "Ahhh… I haven't laughed so hard in such a long time!"

Naruto, "Its refreshing isn't it?"  
Hinata nods and giggles.

Hinata, "Why don't we go to the Jacuzzi right now so we can have fun?"  
Naruto, "Ok, I'll just have to take it easy because I am really tired".

"Its fine, lets go get changed".

"Good deal".

They both go into the lower floor and change out to their clothes suitable for being in a Jacuzzi.

*In front of Jacuzzi*

Hinata, "Do I look good?"

She twirls around in a circle and shakes her hips a bit.

Naruto, "Oh my god, your beautiful, its like they made that just for you". *Badump*

Hinata, "Stop that, I'm starting to blush…" *Badump*

"I mean, I've seen you without clothes before, but you look beautiful this way too". *Badump*

"You really think so? Totes legit?"

"_Totes_ legit".

*In Jacuzzi*

Naruto, "Wow… this is so refreshing".

Hinata, "I _know_, thanks again for taking me here. I really like it and am enjoying my time here with you".

Naruto, "It's no big deal, don't worry. I just saved up money for a while, no biggie".

"Maybe not to you, but it means a lot to me." She then looks at Naruto who is staring at her with a grin, she then blushes and covers her face with her hands.

Naruto then takes her hands off her face and looks straight into her eyes. He gets close to her face and kisses her intensely in the mouth. Hinata closes her eyes slowly while Naruto feels her wet, smooth hair a bit and then let's go of their kiss. He goes to her neck and kisses her their and then twiddles with her ear. Hinata blushes and moans.

Naruto, "Hey Hinata"

Hinata, "Y-yes N-Naruto".

"After this could you please make someKamo nanban?"  
She giggles and smiles lightly.

"Of course".

She then goes on Naruto and hugs him.

"I would be glad to".

"Great, cause I love your cooking!"  
"Well, I'll do it after we get out"

*At Suites' Kitchen"

Naruto, "How is the food going?"  
Hinata, who is wearing a Kimono, "It's almost done, I also made some Donburi for a side dish".

Naruto twirls around in a spinning chair, "I'm sooo happy!"

"Well looks like its ready hand me a plate would you please?"  
"Sure" and so he does.

*At table eating*

"You know Hinata, are we together or are we not?"  
"I'm not sure, _are_ we?"

"I think we are"

"I…really love you"

"And I love you too"

"Then what's preventing us from telling others about our relationship?"

"Maybe the fact that we were friends"

"We still are, if I am your boyfriend, then I still am going to be your friend at the same time"

"Naruto…thank you"

Naruto then takes a gulp more of food then looks at her and smiles.

"You know Hinata, you are so adorable"

Hinata blushes and smiles back. They both continue on eating their food.

*Last Day of Vacation*

"Hey Hinata!"  
Hinata then replies, she is currently in the bathroom.

"Yes?"  
"Do you wanna watch a movie with me? It is _after all_ the last day"  
"What do you got?"

"Well, I've got the movie 'A Walk to Remember', 'You've got Mail', and 'The Matrix'.

"Uhmmm, I think I'll choose the Matrix".

"Thanks, I didn't want to really see the other movies".

"I figured as much, hehe".

"Hey, I brought some Saki, we could drink it together"

Hinata then walks out of the bathroom and looks at Naruto.  
Hinata, "I am allergic but go ahead and try it yourself".

Naruto, "Oh too bad, I'm gonna get a small serving though".

He gets a small cup and puts a very little amount of Saki in their. He plays the movie and moves the couch in front of the big flat screen TV.

Hinata sets herself onto the couch and crawls her way into his arms around her.

Naruto takes the Saki and drinks it in one full shot, even though it was a small amount, he gets drunk anyways.

Naruto, "You, you, you know dat you err sow pritty!"

Hinata, "You're drunk already, it's only been a few minutes to the movie".

"Sorry baby"

Hinata then wonders if she could ask him some questions that Naruto would never answer when he is not drunk.

"Naruto, who did you share your first kiss with?"  
"Uh, Sasuke, I think".

Hinata can't believe what she just heard, does that mean he was gay or was it an isolated incident?

Hinata, "Where did it happen?"  
"Uhhh, it was at mie howse".

Hinata *DOOM*.

Hinata's mind, "If he kissed him at his house then that means… it was intentional, at least most likely".

Naruto, "Come on baby, wats rong?" he tries to hug her, but she nudges him.

Hinata, "When?"

"When wat?"

"When did it happen?"

"Oh, uhm, wen we were 10 yeers old"

*Hinata's House after trip*

Hinata, "I can't stop thinking about that, the fact they kissed a while ago… he was so drunk… I didn't even talk to him the rest of the day, or trip for that matter".

She then sinks herself onto her pillow.

"I can't even imagine them both kiss each other!"

She then tries to imagine them kissing but then she blushes and shakes her head to get rid of _that_ kind of image.

"I'll just have to talk to him, there is to parts to every story I guess."

*At Narutos house 2 in the morning*

Naruto, "Who can it be that so early in the morning?"

He runs towards the door, opens it, and sees Hinata.

Naruto, "Hinata, what are you doing out so early?"  
"Naruto, did you ever kiss Sasuke?"

"What?"  
"Did you ever…kiss… Sasuke?"

"Hinata, how did you find out?"  
"You told me when you were drunk".

"Oh. Well to answer your question, yeah we did, but I was emotionally vulnerable and he took care of me in a way you couldn't at a time like that".

"So it wasn't your fault?"  
"Well… yes and no, like is said, I was emotionally vulnerable, we both went for the kiss, not just him. Let me ask you a question though why are you so concerned?"  
"He was… my boyfriend when we were ten years old, but he broke up with me out of the blue, he didn't want to tell anyone about our relationship".

Narutos mind, "Oh yeah, that's true isn't it? I remember now. So that's why you guys avoid each other, that's why you're here"  
Naruto, "Don't worry, that was then, this is now".

Hinata, "If I'm going to be your girlfriend from now on, we can't keep any secrets from each other".

Naruto, "You want me to tell you what happened?"  
Hinata, "Yes".

Naruto, "Well, come inside".

*Inside Narutos Home*

Naruto, "Would you like some Sakurayu?"

Hinata, "Sure".

He then brings her some and she takes a sip.

Hinata, "Now, tell me what happened"

End of Chapter 4 of "Friends with Benefits".

*Note I own none of these characters. The story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto. Please support Shonen Jump.

Thank you for reading!* :3

If you have a creative idea you want to see, then PM me that idea!


	5. Friends with Benefits Chapter 5

Friends with _**Benefits**_? - Chapter 5

Where we Left off last time:

Naruto, "Would you like some Sakurayu?"

Hinata, "Sure".

He then brings her some and she takes a sip.

Hinata, "Now, tell me what happened"

Naruto takes a sip and takes a breather.

Naruto, "…well, I just had summed up my courage to ask this girl out. I liked her for so long, we were friends since kindergarten, but we were never anything other then just friends. I took the whole week preparing how I was going to say it, when I finally was prepared and ready to talk to her, I saw her kiss someone else".

Hinata, "Who was it?"

Naruto, "Who was what?"  
"Who was the girl you liked?"  
"It was… you".

"Huh?"  
"I saw you kiss each other, walk with each other, holding each others hands. All along I knew that it just wasn't meant to be, at least not yet. I don't know who the guy was that you kissed, but it really was mentally stressing".

"I'm… sooo sorry, sooo, sooo sorry!"

"Its okay, after that day I dedicated myself to being your friend so I could get closer to you".

"Naruto…" *Badump*

"What is it?"  
"It... was… Sasuke, who kissed me, he was my boyfriend for a while… but why did he kiss you?"  
"Like is said earlier, I was emotionally vulnerable, so he can to my house and…

*Flash back*

Naruto, "Sasuke, what are you doing here?"  
Sasuke, "Well, I couldn't find you at school? Where were you?"

"I was busy preparing myself to ask Hinata out when I saw her kiss someone".

"Oh… my god, I am sorry man."  
"Its okay, at least I can still be friends with her…"  
Naruto then looks at his hands that are on his knees, he is sitting on a chair. Sasuke looks at him and smiles lightly then puts his hand on Narutos cheek. Naruto then blushes lights and looks up at him.

Sasuke, "Your heartbroken aren't you?"  
"My chest…hurts badly."  
"Maybe this will help."  
Sasuke then kisses him while Naruto is still sitting down. Naruto blushes immensely and so does Sasuke. *Badump*

Sasuke, "Did that help any?" *Badump*  
Naruto, "Sasuke…" *Badump*

Sasuke, "Its, okay, don't worry, this won't get in the way of our Friendship."

Naruto smiles, "Thanks".

Sasuke, "You _really_ are adorable."  
Naruto blushes and covers his face with his hand.

Naruto, "Sasuke, I thought..."  
"Trust me, it won't."  
Sasuke puts his hand on Narutos chest and rubs it a bit.

Naruto, "Ahh…."  
Sasuke, "You like it don't you? Its feels good, right?"  
Sasuke then put his arm on the back of Narutos head feels a bit of his hair and pushes his head towards his face and they kiss again.

Naruto, "Mnmm…"

Sasuke then lets go of his lips and puts Narutos head on his chest.

Sasuke, "I'm here man, everything's okay."

Naruto then sobs on Sasukes shirt and cries.

Naruto, "I was so excited… but we will never be together."

Sasuke, "That's not true, there is still the future."

Naruto, "Thanks for coming, I feel a lot better."  
Sasuke, "As do I."

*Back to Naruto and Hinata talking*

Hinata, "Lord, all _that_ happened?"  
"Yeah, that's why when I realized I was falling back in love with you again, I also wanted to stay friends. That's why I said friends with benefits".

"Oh, and that's why we did it so many times?"  
"Yes, and I realized soon after, I had feelings for you all along, I was just ignoring it so we could just stay friends. I didn't want to lose you."

Hinata, who can't think of anything to say, is dumbfounded, what can she say to that? It really was a big step in their relationship. Does that mean Naruto may still have feelings for Sasuke, or maybe Sasuke may still like Naruto? What if it was a just out of spur of the moment kinda thing? She thought it was going to be simpler than that.

Hinata, "I… don't know what to say."  
Naruto, "Tell me you love me and that this won't go in between our relationship."

Hinata, "I think that we should see other people for a while."  
Naruto, "What? What are you talking about? The only person I want to see is you, Hinata."

Hinata, "I just think it will be good for us to separate just for a while."  
Naruto looks down onto the floor.

Naruto, "Well, if that's what you want."

Naruto then exits the room, walks towards his bedroom and while closing the door says-

Naruto, "You can show yourself out."  
Hinata, "Naruto…"

*At School bus next morning*

Hinata waves Naruto over and looks up at him.

Naruto, "Oh, hey"

Hinata, "You okay?"  
"I'm fine."

"If you say so"

On the bus they don't talk, in the lunch room they don't talk, during first and second block they don't talk. They didn't talk all of school.

During fourth block, which they don't have together, Hinata gets asked out by a guy in school, she accepts it.

*At Hinatas House*

Hinata, "I wonder why Naruto didn't talk to me at all, I get it, we are seeing other people for now, but why didn't we just talk like we used to? I just want to talk to him! Just like we used to, just like we used to."

*Narutos House*

(Knock, Knock)

Naruto, "Who is that knocking my door?"  
He looks through the little door and sees its Sakura.

Sakura, "Naruto, are you their? Naruto?"

Naruto, "Yeah, just wait a sec."

He opens the door and Sakura walks in and looks around at his house.

Sakura, "So this is your natural habitat, not too shabby."

Naruto, "What do you want?"

Sakura, "What, two friends can't just talk for a while?"  
Naruto, "Where I'm from, the answer is no."  
Sakura, "Phooey, you such a loner, what happened between you and Hinata, you two weren't awfully cheerful today."

Naruto, "Just a rough patch, we decided to start seeing other people temporarily."  
"Have you met someone nice?"  
"Huh? Oh no, I didn't really plan on doing anything with any other girls, besides I'm not _that_ good looking."

"NO! You're wrong! You are really handsome!"

She blushes while Naruto just looks at her.

Naruto, "Were you just being shy?"  
"Maybe…"

Naruto looks at his wall and then at her again.

Narutos mind, "Wow, that's a pretty dress she is wearing… oh shit! No! I can't think like that! Hinata is my girl, no one else."

He takes a peak at Sakura then blushes a bit and covers his face with hid hand.

Sakuras Mind, "It might take a while, but he will like me eventually."

Naruto, "Well, how about I make you something to eat? What do you want?"  
Sakura, "No, I wouldn't impose, besides I know how to cook very well, I was taught by my uncle who used to be a professional chef. He came over to our house and showed us how to make food like a pro!"

Naruto, "Prove it, make some Chawan mushi with a side of Ohitashi."

Sakura, "Oh, that's basic!"

"Then you'll have no problem making it!"

Sakura smiles at him and says-

"Sure wont!" *Badump*

*At kitchen*

Sakura, "Here try this."  
Naruto takes the spoon she handed him and sips it.

"Wow, it's really good. You're very talented!"  
"You see?"  
"Totes legit!"

"Well, it looks like its done, lets put this on the table."

*During Dinner*

"Wow Hin-I mean Sakura, this food is great!"  
"I'm glad you like it." She grins at him then Naruto covers his blush with his hand. *Badump*

Sakura, "You know, it's almost like we're on a date."  
"H-huh? A date? I barley know you!"  
"Well, let's change that."

Sakura stands up then walks towards him, and kisses him, she uses a bit of her tongue too.

Sakura, "Hmnn…"

Naruto, "No!" he pushes her back, "We can't do this!"

Sakura, "Aww, why?"  
"It's too early."  
"We have known each other since kindergarten, just as long as you've known Hinata"

"Well, that is true."  
"What do you have to lose? It would be better with me then anyone else since I _am_ your friend."

"I guess that's true too."  
She then pulls off her shirt straps revealing her bra. She puts her hand on his chest and says-

"I think you're ready"

"I think I _am_ ready."

Naruto throws all the food that was on the table onto the floor and sets her there, and makes out with her. Even though all this is happening, the only person on his mind is Hinata

*Note from the Author (GR4YS)*

I realize in my stories there are a good amount of "Doing it" in these stories, do you know why? Its too show the love the characters have for each other. Not just for sexual redemption through a story or any bullshit like that, it tells a lot about a character by the way I describe "it".

*Back to Story*

Sakura, "Wow, you were great."  
Naruto, "You too."

She looks at him, Naruto has something on his mind.

Sakura, "You are thinking about her aren't you?"

Naruto, "_That _obvious huh?"

"You really love her don't you?"  
"Yes, I do, it's almost like we were meant for each other."  
"Then why aren't you guys together right now?"  
"Because of my stupid past" He then punches the wall.

"Its okay, everything will be fine."

"I know, I know, I just needed some comfort, it's just for a while."

"That's what I am here for."

(Knock, knock)

Naruto, "Who can that be?"  
Hinata, "Naruto? You their? I need to talk to you about something!"  
She opens the front door and sees Naruto and Sakura.

Hinata, "What is this?"

Naruto, "It's not what it looks like!"

Sakura, "Actually, it's exactly what it looks like.'

Hinata, "I said we should take some time apart but…"  
Naruto, "No Hinata! It's not like this, she's not as important as you, you mean the world to me. She got me emotionally vulnerable!"

Hinata, "Its okay, I understand, you don't need to lie about it, Naruto."

She turns away and runs out the door but Naruto grabs her arm before she got any farther, then he hugs her from behind.

Naruto, "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, ohh sooo much."

Hinata, "I love you so much too, It's just so complicated!"

Naruto, "I know, but we will get through it, believe in me."  
"I do, I do!"

To Be Continued…

In the Next Chapter! The final Chapter! They will make a big decision!

Together…

End of Chapter 5 of "Friends with Benefits".

*Note I own none of these characters. The story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto. Please support Shonen Jump.

Thank you for reading!* :3

If you have a creative idea you want to see, then PM me that idea!


End file.
